


The Kid (a Backstory)

by skettibiscuit



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Monster High
Genre: Absolutely no beetlebabes in this house, Backstory for a monster high oc, Everyone is friends, Other, bj still visits, more musical divergent than from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: Howdy! I made a monster high oc who’s Beetlejuice’s son, so obviously I had to make it dramatic!This almost makes sense!
Kudos: 7





	The Kid (a Backstory)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Refer to tags for a little more info  
> \- everyone is friendly  
> \- Beets still has a thing for the maitlands lbr  
> \- Lydia is baby and beets loves her in a brotherly/best friend kind of way please don’t read this if you’re expecting shipping because you ain’t getting it

Demons and ghosts are complicated enough as it is, but of course Beetlejuice felt the need to make things even more complicated by having a kid.

He never explained where it came from the same way twice. Once it was from a coworker, once from some succubus hooker, and another time he claimed it fell out of the sky and into his lap. Everyone stopped asking, knowing they’d never get a straight answer, even though the child was clearly his judging by the green hair and splotchy skin.

The first time he brought the kid to the Maitland-Deetz House, Lydia was 16 years old and surprisingly interested in it. It was crawling around on the living room floor where she was playing with it, while Beetlejuice discussed with the rest of the family how the hell this exactly happened.

Of course, they never got a real answer. But Lydia had a good time with the new baby until Beetlejuice scooped it up, giving Lydia a hug before he headed back to the netherworld.

———

“Where’s the kid?!” A frantic voice was heard from the the living room, pulling Adam, Barbara and Lydia from their rooms to see what had happened this time.

Charles was trying to explain that he hadn’t seen the kid, though Beetlejuice insisted that it had made its way into the house on its own. Lydia, now 21, came down the stairs to help look for it. Beetlejuice was rushing around, looking under furniture and behind pillows and under things that a toddler couldn’t possibly even fit under. Of course, this was a demon toddler, so anything could really be possible.

He may have just been panicked because Netherworld DYFS would get on his ass about losing the kid _again,_ or maybe he really was worried about his own child’s well-being for once, no one was sure. But he was rushing, eyes wide and maybe a little teary, before he heard the front door creak open.

Everyone swung their heads around to see, and there the kid was, opening the front door and waddling right on out.

“ _Shit!_ Kid!!” Diving over the couch into a sloppy roll and just barely catching the door before it shut completely. Beetlejuice scrambled to his feet while throwing the door back open and stumbling onto the porch.

The kid was already gone. But the bed of sand at the bottom of the stairs had just stopped moving.

He stood, frozen for a moment, just staring at the still sand below of him. The humans came to the porch as well, though they couldn’t see much of anything other than the dirt path that lead the driveway to the stairs.

“Was he... I-is he...?” Barbara couldn’t get out a full sentence from where she stood in the doorway.

She went ignored, Beetlejuice stepping down the stairs and sitting at the bottom of them, pushing a hand into the sand.

The dune in front of him exploded suddenly, a sandworm pushing out of it and aiming its jaw straight for him. The Maitlands hid behind the door frame as he let out a shocked yell, making the humans jump and miss whatever supernatural phenomenon was happening out of their sight.

There was a struggle, that much they could tell. The demon before them phased in and out of existence, being flung around high in the air for the few split second moments when they could see him. Then he was slammed back onto the porch at their feet, something small clutched to his chest as he scrambled back inside. “Fuckin’ _MOVE!_ ”

And they did, stepping out of his way and allowing the demon to charge inside past them. The Maitlands right on his tail, offered to help in any way they could, though they had no idea how to treat a sandworm attack, especially for a child, and _especially_ for a child who was already technically dead and not even alive to begin with.

He gently laid the child down on the couch, more gently than anyone else in the room had seen him handle anything ever. They all gathered around, looking down at the child who lied on his side, hair covering his face and just barely covering the dark bruise around his neck. His clothes were wet with sandworm drool, Delia already imagining how long it’ll take to get the stains out of the couch, but she’d deal with that later.

Neither demons could breathe normally, so there was no way to tell if he’d be alright once he woke up. _If_ he woke up. Lydia stood by Beetlejuice, touching his back gently and just watching with him as the minutes went by. Charles and Delia eventually left the rest to be alone, the four of them just... Watching. And waiting.

No one had seen Beetlejuice shed genuine tears of joy until the kid opened his eyes with a deep, raspy and unnecessary breath. They’d also never seen him hug the kid as tightly as he did then, and they’d never seen him scold him and set rules and express his worry or how much he loved the kid until then. So they just watched, a little surprised and maybe a little concerned because _holy shit_ , he _cares_ about something.

———

Over ten years, the two of them went back and forth between the land of the living and their home in the netherworld. Time, of course, moves differently when you’re dead, especially when you’re dead and also going through demon puberty, so growing up with a weird half-living-half dead family was a ride.

Aunt Lydia was babysitting the kid one day while his dad was busy with ‘work,’ whatever that meant.

They were sitting on the couch with the record player on, writing stories and poems in notebooks, when Lydia brought up the question of wether he wanted to go to school. But she knew his dad explicitly said he didn’t want the kid to leave the house, so... Of course not.

“But there’s this place, and, obviously it’s entirely up to you and you don’t have to say yes, but... There’s a school that I looked into where Monsters and Humans are allowed to enroll, and take classes together... It could be good for you, to get out and, you know... Meet people.” She was met with a furrowed brow and a concerned look, like he was unsure if he wanted to do it. “You don’t need to decide right now, but it’s something to think about. Just... Don’t bring it up with your dad yet. I don’t want him to bite my head off.”

They shared the mischievous smirk of kids with a plan, and went back to their books.

Soon a student ID issued to “Adam Betelgeuse Maitland-Deetz” was sent to the house with an acceptance letter and school schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t write more of this, I just needed to get this idea out of my head! Thanks for reading!


End file.
